


Electric Love and Woodfire Kisses

by CrystalGraceandLilacs (MidnightWolf697)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Drabble, Elemental Magic, Fluff, M/M, i love these two so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightWolf697/pseuds/CrystalGraceandLilacs
Summary: Dorian never could've imagined his life would turn out so well.





	Electric Love and Woodfire Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [this_is_the_end](https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_the_end/gifts).



> This is a result of how much I adore this_is_the_end's characters and how they write their Lavellan and Dorian together. So after months of having an unfinished draft of these two, I finally got inspiration for a different version. This is in part inspired by [this post.](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/318911217359735733/)

  


Dorian didn't expect his life to turn out like this. Years ago, if someone had told him that he'd fall head over heels for the proclaimed "Herald of Andraste", he probably would've laughed and brushed them off as a fool. Little did he know that the world falling apart would lead him to the love of his life, and that he would come in the form of a sassy Dalish elf with a penchant for storm magic.  
  
Landin Lavellan had intrigued Dorian from the first moment they'd met. When they fought demons and red templars, Dorian could feel the energy of Landin's magic in the air, the hair on the back of his neck standing at the presence of all the static. Dorian was impressed not only by the strength of the elf's magic, but also by how humble he was about it. Landin was strong, if not stronger, than some of Dorian's peers back in Tevinter. Landin knew just what he was capable of. Yet whenever Dorian would mention it, Landin would smile and give a shrug, expressing thanks towards the compliment. If Dorian was being honest, it was a welcome change.  
  
In the end it wasn't just one thing that drew Dorian to Landin. There was so much combined that just made Landin so perfectly… _Landin_. From his grace and skill on the battlefield to the way he threw Dorian's sassy remarks right back with the same humor; all of it had weaved its way into Dorian's heart and drew him closer to Landin. It was what had fueled his rage and the fire at his palms when Landin had been struck and injured by a rogue templar who had slipped past them. It was the dread and fear of losing Landin that had been the tipping point of Dorian coming to terms with his feelings for the mighty Inquisitor. It hurt too much to think about what life would be like without Landin's presence.  
  
Their first kiss in the library was inevitable, and yet better than Dorian could've ever imagined. He could feel the familiar ripple of electric energy buzz through him when their lips met. Warmth like a wood fire built in his chest as his own magic reacted to the presence of Landin's. The kiss, feeling Landin's body pressed against his own; it felt more right than anything he'd ever known. When they each pulled away, Dorian couldn't control the wisps of smoke that curled into the air when he finally exhaled.  
  
They were practically inseparable. Just as the elf had been there for him after confronting Halward all those months ago, Dorian made sure to do everything he could to help Landin in the aftermath of his clan's destruction. He was everything the Inquisitor could need: a constant source of comfort, a shoulder to cry on, even just an ear to listen if that was all Landin wanted. Yet even in the midst of his grieving, Landin had gone to lengths Dorian could never repay to return his family amulet to him. Dorian knew he would've done the same, and more, had the roles been reversed.  
  
The love that grew between them was greater than Dorian could've ever wished for and far better than anything he would have experienced had he remained in Tevinter. Even if this love was the only good thing that would ever happen in his lifetime, he'd die a happy man. Dorian had never expected his life to turn out like this, but he was glad it had.


End file.
